The Mobius Chronichles Chapter I: Redemption
by Dexys
Summary: Part 1 of a 5 part series I'm making. After the death of his parents, Harry joins a group of teen superpowered mobians each with a dark, twisted. RageXAlexis HarryXJen. Mostly FC's. Not good at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Rage is not my character he belongs to my friend, Shadow2777.

All other characters (so far...) belong to me.

**THE MOBIUS CHRONICLES I: REDEMPTION**

PART I: ONE MAN'S GOAL

In a G.U.N base scientist's were in what was like an alien autopsy room from a chessy old sci-fi film. On an autopsy table was a crimson red hedgehog his legs were both armored, his eyes were electronic visor one of his arms were missing. "How is the project coming, Raven?" asked a bald man. "Fine I'm just inserting his arm now." Raven said. Raven was a man with short black hair when he inserted the arm the other man flicked a switch and the red eyes of the hedgehog opened. "Project: Rage activated."

the next day...

Misamato Residence 1600 hours (4:00PM)

In a small house Alexis a female blond hedgehog with light blue eyes and Daichi a male brown hedgehog were talking. "So, uncle Daichi how are things at the shop?" Alexis asked "Pretty good." said Daichi. Zack came in. "Guys have you seen my pants." Zack was a male white hedgehog with blue eyes and was currently naked. Alexis looked at him and closed her eyes."OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE NAKED!!!" "That's what I'm saying! I can't find my pants!" "OUT!!!" Daichi and Alexis said their eyes tightly shut. Zack left the room and back upstairs Nessiah came downstairs and entered the room. "Forgot his pants?" Nessiah asked. "Forgot his pants." Daichi echoed.

G.U.N Base 1900 hours (7:00PM)

"Alright Project Rage you are going to find THIS hedgehog and kill him." Raven held out a picture of Harry. "Affirmative." Rage said vacantly and left.

Tsunami Residence 2035 hours (8:35PM)

Jason and Miyato Tsunami were rich they owned a holiday house in the Ryato Islands but besides from that they rarely showed off their money for ridiculous thing. They had two sons: Harry and Daichi who were twins. Harry came downstairs to see his mom and dad, his parents didn't work anymore as they were rich enough to live in retirement healthily for over a hundred years. Anyways, Harry hugged his mom, who kissed his forehead. "How are ya, mom?" Harry asked "I'm ok, Harry, dear. Why don't you go out with Damien? He's at the basketball court." Miyato suggested. "Sure, mom. See ya!" Harry left the house.

Green Hill Park, B-Ball Court 2036 hours (8:36PM, but you get the picture.)

Harry walked up to Damien who was playing 5-on-4 with some others. "Hey, bro. Can I play?" Harry asked. "Yeah, let us just finish our game and you can join in." Damien said. Harry nodded sat on a bench and watched.

Tsunami Residence 2100 hours (9:00PM)

Jason sat on the sofa watching TV when Miyato screams from upstairs. Jason rushes upstairs to see Rage. Rage looks at Jason raises up a hand with a gun attached to a piece of armor. BOOM!

[Part One - Complete

R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rage is not my character he belongs to my friend, Shadow2777.

All other characters (so far...) belong to me.

**THE MOBIUS CHRONICLES I: REDEMPTION**

PART II: SEPERATE WAYS...

WORKSHIRE STREET 2130 hours

Damien walked with Harry back home near their house was a few police cars and an ambulance. "Oh, god. No." Damien said quietly the two dashed towards the house when an officer stopped them. "Stay way." he said. "Hey, this is our house! Our parents are in there!" "Dad!" Harry shouted. Damien looked to the door automatically where they just closed a body bag he saw a glimpse of his Jason's face. "Dad! No!" Damien pushed away from the officer. Damien was crying as the officers stopped him from procedding a second body bag: Miyato. "no..." Damien whispered sobbing.

**One Year Later...**

MOBIAN BADLANDS 0855 hours

Harry stood there looking up to his big brother. "Well, guess this is it. I know these people will take care of you well, little bro. I'm too dangerous to be around." Damien said. Harry nodded walking away from Damien who went a different way.

JOHNSON RESIDENCE 1015 hours

The door bell rung. "I've got it." said a female voice. Alexis opened the door "Hello." she said. Harry smiled. "My name is Harry Rikou Tsunami. I need a home. My brother, Damien told me to come here." Harry said. "oh, So you're the guy he said was coming. You're aren't you abit too timid for this kind of job?" Alexis said crossing her arms. 'Job?! Argh! Damien!!!' Harry thought angrily. "What's this job, again?" Harry asked he didn't know he just played along. "Just come in. We'll start training soon." Alexis said going back in. 'Training?! oh, That's fan freakin' tastic!' Harry thought sarcastically going inside the house. It was an average house even though it could be home to around twenty people.

**Later...**

JOHNSON RESIDENCE 1100 hours

Alexis came in to the kitchen where Harry was sitting down eating a sandwhich. "When you've eaten. Meet me and the others in the basement. If you don't know how to get there there's an elevator just near the stairs." Alexis said. 'This house may look normal outside but inside it's a hospital/weapon armory/army base of operations!' Harry thought. After eating, Harry went to the stairs opposite the kitchen went to the left side and saw metallic elevator doors he pressed the button and waited. _**Ping!**_ The doors opened Harry went inside and pressed the button that was marked 'B1'. When he got down there he went through an automated door and saw a few people. Alexis, a brown porcupine, a white fox, a brown squirrel and a really old white hedgehog. "So what are we doing?" Harry asked. Alexis walked up to him "First, we are going to test your agility. In this room..." Alexis pointed to a room in the north-east corner of the room "...the challenge is in there I'd tell you but that would ruin the suprise now, wouldn't it?" Alexis finished. Harry gulped and walked through the door. Inside their were some pellet guns in the side walls. A few hurdles on the ground and there was plastic axe pendlums on the ground a bit farther and at the end was a sword and a pellet gun which Harry guessed shot around ten pellets at a time because of the ten holes in it. "Go!" Alexis voice said through a speaker. Harry ran forward the pellet guns fired as Harry leaped over the hurdles he got hit several times. Harry ran to the pendlums they swung obscuring his walk path Harry leapt and rebounded of the walls missing the last part and just barley missing the pendlum. Harry picked up the sword. The ten-shot pellet gun began firing. Harry blocked them with the sword getting hit sometimes. Then it stopped. All the obstacles disappeared. "That was ok. But unless you want to be swiss chesse you'd better get better." Alexis' voice said through the speaker.

As the years passed Harry became better at all the training levels. Eventually he became a member of the group.

Team Chaos.

[Part Two complete

Done and done.


End file.
